


Death, to Remember & Cherish

by Calligraphy



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Biracial Casey Jones, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Headcanon Voice Actor(s), Holiday Tribute, M/M, Mention of A Deceased Parent, Name Changes, Raph Is a Precious Hero in A Half-Shell, Repo Mantis is Casey's uncle, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: Sequel to "Fanfic Fantasies", and takes place during "The Gumbus" episode. It's the last day of Día de los Muertos, and Casey wants to celebrate it with Donnie. At first the genius ninja is unsure but after a bit of convincing he agrees. So does Raph, because it's no fun without the big spikey boy. So the turtles put on some human clothes and go with Casey to celebrate with his friend Angel Espinosa. Things actually go pretty good when suddenly a last minute guest makes an appearance. It's Casey's uncle...and to Donnie's complete horror he's none other than Repo Mantis!





	Death, to Remember & Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> The story is finally complete, so feel free to read. I'm really sorry that this story came in a tad late for the holiday. This turned out be a lot longer than I had originally anticipated. But I hope that you folks still manage to enjoy this fic. Again the headcanon voice for Casey Jones is Richard Ian Cox. And as a special guest star the headcanon voice for Angel is Zoe Saldana, who you all may know for her role as Maria in the 2014 animated film "The Book of Life".

Whenever a loved one passes away it is a very sad and somber event. Mortality doesn't cross our minds until someone dies. But death doesn't always have be a macabre and depressing topic. After all, you will still have the memories of all the good times you shared with the deceased loved one. And you can cherish the person's memory and share with others all of the good they've done and or the happiness they brought. In fact there is a holiday that does just that. Día de los Muertos, or Day of the Dead as it is called in English. Every year from October 31st to November 2nd people of Mexican heritage celebrate this holiday to honor the memory of their dead family members and friends. Though it is more or less the Mexican version of America's Halloween, Día de los Muertos is about more than putting on costumes and getting free treats. It's about remembering those who are no longer with us that we still hold dear while also relishing the time we get to spend with the people who are here with us. Of course that isn't to say food won't play a role, since it is a tradition to have a big feast during the Day of the Dead. And for one Casey Jones he was going to partake in that tradition and others since it is the last day of said holiday.

Being biracial like he is, American on his father's side and Mexican on his mother's side, it's not as though Casey's heritage is a big secret or anything. However it can be hard to tell given that he took more after his rugged father in terms of skin tone and was born with a pale Caucasian pigment. Not to mention he has that classic NYC accent. Meanwhile he got his ebony black hair and piercing chocolate brown eyes from his beautiful mother. And he actually has a Mexican first name and middle name while, naturally, having his father's American surname “Jones”. How he got the nickname “Casey” is a mystery though. But that's besides the point.

Moving on with the story, Casey has plans to celebrate in the final day of this yearly cultural event. And he planned to partake in it with his best friend and a very special loved one. His super smart and super sassy boyfriend Donnie the soft shell ninja turtle that he's been dating for the past two weeks. Though the hard part would be to convince said soft shell to agree in participating...

“I'm not sure, Casey. That doesn't really sound like a good idea.” Donnie said warily while he somewhat absentmindedly tinkered at some new invention in his lab.

“Why not? It's only my best friend that will be there. You can wear human clothes to hide your shell and stuff. And use mittens so she can't see that you only have three fingers.” Casey replied from the spare chair he sat in across the room.

“Uh huh. And how do we explain my lack of human ears and shamrock green skin?” Donnie asked sarcastically.

“ _Shamrock_? Hm, your skin always looked kinda emerald green to me. But anyway a nice thick wig would hide your no-ears thing. I'll bet we could even get one that matches your eyebrows. And as for the skin just say you're trying out a new body paint.” Casey replied.

“Ha, ha! If I was Mikey then maybe I could pull that off. But being more scientifically inclined than creatively inclined I'm not sure that would be the most believable alibi.” Donnie said.

“Oh please. You may not be all aesthetic like Mikey but you've got your own type of creativity, Don. Mostly for theater.” Casey said.

“I do not!” Donnie defended, turning around in his chair to give a defying glare. However Casey just grinned smugly.

“No? Well who's the one who has a song from a different Broadway play set as the ringtone for his family, April and me?” Casey asked which brought about a blush on Donnie's face.

“Th-That's not true!” The soft shell lied in a stutter.

Without replying, Casey took out his phone and speed dialed Donnie's number. Instantly the turtle's phone started to vibrate from the call...and play the chorus of “Helpless” from the Hamilton musical.

_ Helpless! _

_ Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit.  _

_ I'm helpless! _

_ Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em... _

Donnie scrambled to get his cellphone out the pocket of his shorts and fumbled with it a bit before ending the call. Casey meanwhile just laughed.

“The prosecution rests it's case.” The punk said in a confident tone.

“Tch, whatever. As a certain famous TV defense lawyer once said that was incompetent, irrelevant and immaterial.” Donnie said defiantly as he crossed his arms, but the noticeable little pout he gave took away his edge. The human smiled and got up from his seat then walked over to wrap his arms around Donnie's svelte waist in a tender hug.

“Come on now, don't pout. I was only messin' with you jacaranda.” Casey said.

“Did you just refer to me as a highly poisonous Mexican flower for a pet name?” Donnie asked with an eyebrow raised in curious surprise.

“Yep. It seemed appropriate since, while you are very striking and gorgeous, you have a toxic edge to you. And you teach people the hard way the consequences of underestimating you just because you're pretty to look at.” Casey explained passionately.

“Now who's being dramatic?” Donnie asked with a coy grin.

“Don't try to front. You enjoy my lines. But seriously Donnie – I really want you to celebrate in the final night of Día de los Muertos with me and Angel. She and I have known each other for years and we're like family. So she'll accept you regardless of any disguise.” Casey said.

“Hmm. I still don't know, Casey.” Donnie said with an uncertain expression.

The punk paused for a minute, thinking of how to convince his boyfriend to agree. Then suddenly he got an idea and gave a mischievous grin. Casey pulled Donnie closer towards him and whispered into Donnie's slit like ear.

“Please, Donovan? Won't you do this for your dear Amador Basilio Jones?” Asked Casey seductively as his tone came out with a slight Mexican drawl.

Immediately a shiver went up Donnie's soft shell and to his head as he got a goofy smile on his face. He could never resist it when Casey called him by his secondary nickname. And he was absolute putty in the human's arms whenever he said his own full name. Donnie turned around and wrapped his arms around Casey's neck, pressing his snout to his boyfriend's nose.

“That was a mean trick. You know I can't say no when you call me Donovan or say your real name. And I certainly can't deny you if you use them both.” Donnie replied in a love struck tone.

“I know. So does that mean you'll come and put on a human disguise?” Casey asked.

“Yes, I'll go. But I don't even know where to get a wig that matches my eyebrows on such short notice.” Donnie said. Just then Mikey popped his head into the lab.

“Heya, Don! Sorry to interrupt you and Casey's love session but can I borrow your tablet? Today's the day that my favorite YouTuber updates.” Mikey said.

“Ordinarily Mikey that remark of a love session would have me chasing you with my hammer converted staff, but you've actually caught me in a good mood. And I'm even willing to lend you my tablet in return for something.” Donnie said.

“Oh yeah? What's that?” The box turtle asked.

“I want one of your wigs that you made for human disguises. Specifically one that matches the color of my eyebrows.” Donnie said.

“That's all? Sure thing! In fact I made a new one that I think will really suit you. Come on, I'll even help you get dressed!” Mikey exclaimed and grabbed Donnie by the arm and pulled him away before he could even say that wasn't necessary.

“Boyfriend or not, Jones, you owe me for this!” Donnie called out to Casey who just chuckled.

“I'll treat you to that gelato place you like!” Casey called back.

About forty minutes later, Mikey had put the finishing touches on Donnie's human disguise. He was wearing dark purple palazzo pants, a long sleeved dark grey button up shirt and dark brown ankle boots to hide his three toes. Taking Casey's advice he wore dark purple suede mittens, which April got him last year for Christmas, to hide his three fingered hands and a dark brown suede coat to better conceal his soft shell. Unfortunately he couldn't wear his battle shell underneath human clothes due to concern of the bulge giving him away. So he would have to make sure to be extra careful. In place of his purple mask Mikey felt it would be better for Donnie to wear purple tinted sunglasses. And the pièce de résistance was the wig Mikey lent him. A medium length wig that was somewhat curly and sable black in color. Making it the perfect match for his own sable black eyebrows.

“Aaaannnnddd done! Take a look, bro!” Mikey said and pulled out his full length mirror so Donnie could get a look at himself. The genius terrapin stood up from the make-up chair and walked closer towards the looking glass. He gave himself the once over and smiled widely.

“Wow, Mikey, this is amazing. If it wasn't for my skin I could actually pass for human.” Donnie said.

“Happy to help, Donnie. So does this mean I get to borrow your tablet?” Mikey asked.

“Absolutely, little brother. You earned it. Just be careful not to break it.” Donnie said and detached the electronic device from his battle shell then handed it to Mikey.

“I sure will! Thanks a lot, Don. Have fun!” Mikey called out and hurried off with the tablet. As Donnie exited his brother's aesthetic bedroom he ran into Casey who whistled at Donnie's disguise.

“Boy, little Miguel sure did a great job. You look sensational, Donnie. Ready to go?” The human asked.

“Thanks, and you bet I'm ready. Just let me tell Raph where I'm going.” Donnie said and headed downstairs to the lair's gym. Sure enough Raph was there lifting weights as per usual. “Hey Raph! I'm leaving with Casey to celebrate the Day of the Dead with him and his friend.”

“Kay! You guys have a good...Wait, the Day of the Dead?” Raph asked, stopping mid lift as he turned his head up to look at Donnie.

“Uh, yeah. That's right. And I'm going to join Casey and his friend in the celebration.” Donnie said with an awkward smile. He really hoped Raph wasn't going to ask what he thought he was going to ask. At his words Raph tossed the bar bell he was lifting and rushed over to him with an excited expression.

“Awesome, I always wanted to join in a holiday party! Can I come too!? Please, oh please, can I come with you guys too!?” Raph pleaded with big, soulful eyes.

“Well, I'm not saying you _can't_ go Raph. But it's not really my call to make. I mean you'd have to run it by Casey and...” Donnie was suddenly cut off by another voice that spoke up.

“Sure, he can come.” Said the new voice and the oldest turtles looked up to see Casey leaning against the door frame with a smile.

“Really!?” Donnie asked in shock.

“Really!?” Raph asked hopefully.

“Sure. I mean it is a holiday to be surrounded by friends and family. So the more the merrier. Plus Angel would love to meet you, Raph. You'd just have to get ready as soon as possible since we're...”

Before the human could even finish Raph ran past him like a bullet shot from the barrel, then came right back to stand in front of him. The alligator snapping turtle was fully dressed in a convincing human disguise consisting of black sweatpants, a burgundy turtle neck sweater, light brown winter boots and light brown mittens. And to hide his lack of human years he wore a pair of fuzzy light brown earmuffs.

“All set! Meet ya at the Turtle Tank!” Raph exclaimed happily and skipped along to wait for the human and his brother.

“This sure is turning out to be an interesting turn of events.” Donnie said sarcastically, but then shrugged. “Oh well. I guess it wouldn't be a party without Raph. Though that ninety five year old woman may say different, when I think about it...”

“Say what?” Casey asked in confusion.

“I'll tell you on our way back. Let's go.” Donnie said and led his boyfriend off to the team vehicle.

After bidding their family goodbye, and of course informing April they'd be gone, Donnie and Raph drove the Turtle Tank to the neighborhood Casey's friend Angel Espinosa lived in. Casey knew Angel when they were kids from the summers he spent down in Mexico up until he was thirteen. By the time he entered high school Angel and her family moved to New York so the two teens could be closer together. They obviously took the miles apart very hard, as they acted more like siblings than simple friends. And the move Angel's family made ensured that they would great to spend not just the summers but all four seasons together hanging out. Angel had celebrated the first two days of the multi-day holiday with her family, but for the final day they went to Mexico to visit extended family there. Usually she would go but Angel chose to stay behind and celebrate it with Casey this year. But it felt rather lonely with just two people to celebrate the Day of the Dead – hence why Casey invited Donnie, and now Raph, along to join.

“Are you sure your friend won't be freaked out by our skin colors, Casey?” Raph asked as he drove.

“Of course, man. Just tell her that it's body paint. Or a full body seaweed treatment or something.” Casey said.

“I think with Raph the body paint story would be more believable. He would eat the seaweed off.” Donnie said with a grin making Casey chuckle.

“Hey, a guy needs his vegetables! I'm still a growing boy.” Raph defended.

“Sure, sure. Oh, stop here Raphie. Angel's apartment is just up the street.” Casey said.

The older turtle parked the Turtle Tank in a big empty loft and exited along with his brother and human friend. Once Donnie made sure the tank was securely locked up the trio walked the rest of the distance down the sidewalk until they got to apartment complex that Angel lived in. Casey led the way in and they walked up two flights of stairs until they reached the floor that Angel's apartment was on. Before they even got to the apartment door Casey could smell the aroma of various foods from down the hallway. The cinnamon sugar of the churros, the spices likely being used for birja and salsa, the sweet egg scent of the pan de muerto and other smells as well. Once they reached the door, taking note of the colorful Day of the Dead floral wreath hung up on it, Casey knocked on it loud enough for Angel to hear. And soon enough the door opened up to reveal his best friend in the flesh.

Looking her over Raph and Donnie could see that was a human girl with her own aesthetic. She wore blue jeans that had a rip in the left knee, a black three row gold pyramid studded belt, lilac and white checkered sneakers, a lilac colored tank top with a rainbow colored sugar skull on the front and black finger-less gloves. And her hair, which was cut into a fade with the remaining long hair tied in a low ponytail, was died a in a dark violet shade. She also had hazel brown eyes that made her face pop in a natural kind of way. When she got a good look at Casey the young lady smiled brightly and embraced him in a hug.

“Amador! I'm so glad you could make it here!” Angel exclaimed as she held the punk in a tight hug which was happily returned.

“As if I'd miss a chance to celebrate the Day of the Dead with my angel on earth.” Casey said with a smile.

“Don't you mean fallen angel?” The female asked as she pulled away.

“Angel on earth seemed like a nicer way to put it.” Casey replied cheekily which made Angel giggle.

“You and your paraphrasing.” Angel said, then suddenly noticed the turtle brothers and she peeked over Casey's shoulder. “And who are these two amigos you brought along?”

“Hi, and happy Día de los Muertos. I'm Donovan Hamato, but you can just call me Donnie.” Donnie greeted with a smile.

“Thank you for the happy wishes. And if you're Donnie then you must be the same Donnie that this love struck boy talks the sun and moon about.” Angel said with a grin to Casey who just stuck his tongue out at her.

“Shut up! Anyway the other guy is Donnie's big bro. Meet Raphael Hamato.” Casey said as he gestured to said leader ninja.

Raph and Angel each looked squarely at each other, and their eyes seemed to widen. As if they were just now truly noticing one another. There was a bit of a silence before both the alligator snapping turtle and the human blushed while giving awkward smiles.

“Uh, hey. Or should I say hola? I don't want to say the wrong thing after all, and uh...but yeah I'm Raphael. Raph for short.” The older turtle explained in a nervous tone.

“N-No, hey is fine. I mean I'm not saying you can't say hola, but hey or anything else works. They both mean the same thing so...anyway Raph's a nice name. I'm Angel. Which, of course, you already know. So that's a thing.” Angel replied in a tone just as nervous.

Casey and Donnie each raised an eyebrow of surprise at this little interaction. Then they looked at each other and grinned widely. Now they were both glad they let Raph tag along. This was definitely going to be an interesting night. Deciding to break the new length of silence though Donnie cleared his throat to get the attention of his brother and Casey's friend.

“Well, if it's alright with you two Casey and I would like to get the festivities started.” Donnie said with a knowing grin as the pair immediately snapped out of their starring of one another.

“Right! The party! That's why you're here. Naturally. Come on in. The food's all done and we're ready to celebrate. I hope you like Mexican food, Raph.” Angel said and led the way inside.

“Oh sure! Especially when it's cooked by a pretty girl.” Raph said happily without even thinking. But as soon as he realized what he had said he slapped a mitten covered hand over his mouth.

“What did you say? A pretty what?” Angel asked from inside the kitchen.

“Uh...a pretty great cook! Which is you. At least I'm sure you are. Since the food smells so great. Heh, heh.” Raph lied while laughing nervously as he walked inside past Casey and Donnie who had knowing grins on their faces. He glared at the couple then sharply whispered under his breath to them. “Wipe those smiles off your faces! It was an honest mistake!”

“Blackmail material?” Casey asked to Donnie as he walked in with him.

“Oh absolutely.” Donnie replied with a wicked chuckle.

From there, the party of four officially went underway. It started out with the group doing various activities such as making papel picado out of colored construction paper. Something Raph and Donnie struggled with due to their mittens but luckily Casey and Angel were more than happy to help. Then they colored in the blank white Calavera masks with the paints set out. Angel even treated the boys to a little concert on her guitar while also singing a few songs. And of course they ate some of the delicious food in between the activities. Soon enough though it was time to pay their respects to departed loved ones, and Angel began first by putting up pictures of her dead relatives and friends on the wooden stand against the while. She then placed a basket full of pan de muerto on the stand, laid a Calavera mask against the basket and sat down several toy dolls. Angel stepped back and took in a deep breath, then sighed.

“Hola, mi familia y amigos. Today is the last day for us to celebrate in your memory. I hope that you all are resting well. Not a day goes by when I don't miss any of you. But, of course, I'm not letting that stop me from living. I know you wouldn't want that. I'm passing my medical studies, you know. I feel that much closer to being a doctor. And I promise to all of you...I'll be the best doctor that ever was.” Angel said to the pictures. And even though they didn't respond she knew, deep down, that they heard her.

“They must have been great people.” Raph said as he walked over to stand by Angel.

“Yeah, they really were. Especially her – my great aunt Candelaria Espinosa.” Angel said as she pointed at a picture of a gracefully aged beautiful woman who had a confident smile.

“She sure looks like she was a cool lady. Hey, her hair's dyed just like yours.” Raph pointed out when he noticed the long thick hair styled in a braided high ponytail and dyed in a similar color as Angel's.

“Yep. That's what inspired me to dye my hair the same color. She stayed with us until I was nine years old, and I was lucky enough to get to know her. She was as tough as they come but real sweet.” Angel said, then looked up at Raph. “Actually, you remind me of her."  
  
“Huh? I do?” Raph asked curiously.

“Mmm hmm. You're real big and tough looking, but your eyes tell me that you're a real kind soul. Just like great aunt Candelaria. I think you two would hit it off pretty well.” Angel said with a smile.

“Aww shucks. Thanks Angel. I'm sure your great aunt was awesome.” Raph said.

“You bet. She was the number one luchadora in the lucha libre circuit in her day. They called her Fuego Violeta.” The human girl said.

“No kidding?! You're related to the Mexican lady wrestler Fuego Violeta!? She's my favorite!” Raph exclaimed happily.

“Seriously? Talk about a small world. Do you want to see pictures from her fights in the family scrapbook?” Angel asked.

“Totally!” Raph exclaimed and followed Angel to the bookshelf. Outside on the balcony Donnie smiled at the pair.

“Well they're sure getting along. We may just have a double date by next weekend.” Donnie said with a wink to Casey who chuckled.

“Looks like it. I guess I'll set up pictures of my dearly departed loved ones too.” Casey said and took his backpack off his shoulder then pulled out four picture frames.

Donnie watched in respectful silence as his boyfriend sat down three picture frames on the table set up for the occasion. The picture in the frame on the left was of an older, Mexican woman who he assumed to be Casey's grandmother. The frame on the right held the photograph of a young Caucasian man who looked just a few years older than Casey, which made Donnie think he was either an older cousin or an older brother. And the frame closest to the right had the picture of a middle aged Caucasian woman with blonde hair.

“Who are they, if you don't mind telling me?” Donnie asked.

“I don't mind, jacaranda. The Mexican woman is my grandma from mom's side, the younger guy is my older cousin from dad's side and the blonde woman was a family friend.” Casey explained as he hung up the different colored papel picado he made on each picture frame then placed a loaf of pan de muerto before each picture frame.

“Say, speaking of your folks, I was wondering why they're not here to celebrate.” Donnie said.

“Mom's in the hospital. She's got a real bad fever that's giving her immune system issues. I visited her yesterday to have a little Day of the Dead celebration, and she got tired just from that. So I didn't want to disturb her today.” Casey explained as he looked at the final picture frame in his hands.

“I see. Hope she gets better soon then. And your dad?” Donnie asked.

“...He's right here.” Casey replied softly as he gently sat down the fourth picture frame closer to the left...which held a photo of his late father Davis Jones.

“ _Oh._ ” Donnie said, his face turning somber and somewhat guilty. He felt like the biggest jerk to ever exist now, asking his boyfriend about his dead father. “I...I'm sorry Casey. I didn't know.”

“It's nothing to be sorry about, Donnie. I never told you. Didn't even tell April. It was...something I had to deal with on my own before I was able to open up about it.” Casey said as he looked at his father's photograph a bit before hanging a papel picado decoration on the picture frame and setting a loaf of dead bread down.

“I understand. But my God...how did this happen? _When_ did it happen?” Donnie asked, shocked as he remembered seeing Casey's father out and about earlier this year.

“A few months ago. Way back in July. It was around the time you guys found that underground magic city and the Oozesquitoes got loose. As for how? Violent muggers jumped 'em. But dad put up a fight like no other. Although he was having heart issues at the time also. The uh, paramedics said that...his heart did worse to him than the punches.” Casey explained with a very saddened expression as he reached out two fingers to tenderly stroke the glass covered picture of Davis' face.

“Babe. I'm so sorry.” Donnie replied as he moved closer to wrap his arms around Casey's other arm in a form of comfort.

“It's alright. Well of course it's not _alright_ , I mean my old man's not here. But...it's as alright as it can be. I've come to grips with it for the most part. Besides, after I got the names of those asshats I gave them a taste of their own medicine with my hockey stick. By the time I was done they called the police to arrest them just to get away from me.” Casey said as a malicious smirk spread across his face.

“I'll bet. At least you got justice. Still I know it doesn't replace a parent. I...I honestly don't know what me and the guys would do if we ever lost Pop.” Donnie said, suddenly feeling ill as the thought of Splinter actually dying crossed his mind.

“I'll tell you right now, Donnie, don't think of when you could lose your dad. It'll only drive you crazy. Just make the most of the time you have.” Casey said as he laid a hand over Donnie's mitten covered on, then gave a tender smile. “Like how we are now. And I'm glad to be spending this important time with you.”

The genius terrapin looked at his boyfriend with a somewhat surprised expression. He wasn't expecting to hear those words. It just goes to show that while he may be a bad boy Casey is no idiot. Donnie smiled widely at the human and leaned his wig covered head to rub against Casey's shoulder.

“Same here, Casey. I couldn't think of anything better to do than to spend this day with you.” Donnie spoke with the utmost sincerity. Just then Angel popped onto the balcony to meet the pair.

“Hey Amador, did you make your prayers to your family yet?” Angel asked.

“I was just about to start with Donnie.” Casey replied.

“Ah, good. A surprise visitor came to join you. It's your uncle.” Angel said.

“For real? Uncle Repo's here? I haven't seen him in months.” Casey said in surprise.

“Uncle Repo?” Donnie asked in confusion.

“My dad's older brother. He's a repossession worker for cars and other vehicles, see. And while he has an actual name he mainly prefers to be called Repo. It's just his thing.” Casey explained.

“No, his thing is cats. Which is why my neighbor on the fourth floor doesn't like him since he tried to take her pretty kitty.” Angel stated with a grin.

“Heh. Sounds like he's a pretty interesting guy. I'd like to meet him.” Donnie said.

“Are you sure? I mean I know it was a bit...difficult for you, just to come here and meet Angel.” Casey said in a hinting tone.

“I know. But I'm more comfortable now and I think I'm up to it. Besides this is a day about family. Like you said, the more the merrier.” Donnie assured with a smile.

“Okay then. Quick warning though, my uncle has been a bit weird about his looks lately. So he likes to wear a cloak to hide himself. It'd be wise not to bring it up.” Casey said as he led Donnie back inside along with Angel.

“Gotcha.” Donnie said with a smile and went inside with the two humans.

Once they got in the first thing he saw was a very tall man, nearly as tall as Raph, wearing a grey cloak. The odd thing about it was that the cloak was very long. Like the hemline was resting on the floor long. As if Casey's uncle had purposely got a cloak that was too big for him. The sleeves even drooped past his hands. Not to mention the hood was so big that it hid Uncle Repo's face in a dark shadow. These things all caught Donnie's eye because he couldn't imagine someone needing to cover themselves to that degree. Even he didn't go that far with his human disguises. Still out of respect Donnie wouldn't bring it up as he watched Casey walk over to his uncle.

“Uncle Repo, it's great to see you again. I thought you'd never leave that old junkyard.” Casey said with a smile.

“Yeah, well, figured I'd stop throwin' a pity party for myself and come see ya kiddo. So I asked your ma where you's was and here I am.” Replied Uncle Repo in a thick Brooklyn accent.

An accent that sounded awfully familiar, was what Donnie thought as his face scrunched in confusion. However he couldn't place where he heard that voice before. Just then Raph walked up to the uncle with a friendly smile.

“Real nice to meet you, sir. I'm Raph.” The leader ninja said as he held out his mitten covered hand for the man to shake.

“Likewise, kid. And sorry but...I'm not really big on hand shakes. I might end up hurtin' ya by accident. Or just freak ya out with the way my hands look.” Uncle Repo said as he held up his sleeve covered arms, which Donnie now noticed had a...curve in them? Before he could ponder on it more Angel spoke up.

“Oh come on, Repo, I'm sure you won't hurt anyone.” Angel assured.

“Yeah, uncle. And you're among friends and family here. You couldn't freak anyone out.” Casey added.

“Heh. Don't be too sure about that, kiddo. See the real reason why I stayed away from you's and your ma for so long was on account of something happened. I got bit by a weirdo bug and well...It's probably easier if I just showed ya.” And with that Uncle Repo took off his cloak.

And when he did, everyone gasped in surprise. But none were more surprised than Donnie was. Instead of seeing a human man like he was expecting he saw a person he hoped to never see again.

“REPO MANTIS!!” Donnie exclaimed in horror. At the shout the mantis mutant looked at Donnie and immediately his eyes blew up in shock.

“Hey, you're that turtle mutie from that moon buggy job!” Repo Mantis exclaimed as he pointed at Donnie.

“Donnie, you know my uncle!?” Casey asked in shock.

“Yeah but I didn't know that this back-stabbing jerk was your uncle.” Donnie said in his defense.

“Well this jerk has been waiting for the chance to pay you's back for that bug zapper stunt, ya little runt!” Repo Mantis stated threateningly as he raised his claws. But Raph immediately stood in front of his brother and held up his fists.

“You're not getting any payback tonight, creep! These boots were made for squashing bugs.” Raph said with a glare.

“Then I'll just cut them offa you with your feet attached!” Repo Mantis yelled and raised his claws to attack.

Just as the alligator snapping turtle and repossession bug were about to clash, Angel got in between them and bellowed out one word.

“ **E-NOUGH!!!** ” The human female yelled in a booming voice much unlike her usual soft voice. Immediately Repo Mantis and Raph shrunk away, startled by Angel's yell and far too scared to even say anything. Angel then looked back and forth between the two before continuing. “Now listen here, there will be no fighting here on a day this important. A day about family. And certainly not in my freaking home! So what we're going to do is take it from the top and talk this out like civilized folks. Is that fine with you all?”

It sounded like a question, but the men knew that it was just Angel being polite. They had no actual choice in the matter. So they did the smart thing and nodded in agreement. Over the next fifteen minutes Donnie explained how he and Repo Mantis knew each other. After that the older mutant explained how, months ago, he was bitten by one of the mutating mosquitoes and turned into a mantis mutant. So he kept to himself in the junkyard he owned because he didn't want to scare Casey and his mother with his new appearance. Repo Mantis also begrudgingly admitted that he did indeed double cross Donnie and Mikey in the deal they made to get the moon buggy turned Turtle Tank. By that point Donnie and Raph decided to reveal themselves as mutant turtles to Angel, and to their surprise she wasn't as shocked as they worried she would be. Really she just seemed glad to avoid having her apartment turned into a battle field. Once everything was explained properly Casey spoke up himself. 

“Well, after hearing the full story it sounds to me like you had that bug zapper coming your way Uncle Repo. I mean you did try to cheat my boyfriend.” Casey said.

“Yeah, yeah. Guess that was kinda my fault.” Repo Mantis admitted.

“Kinda?” Donnie repeated with a peeved looked.

“Don't push it, Purple. Only reason I'm playin' nice is cause we both got a person in common. But don't think that makes us friends.” Repo Mantis stated.

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Donnie replied, sticking his tongue out in a sassy manner.

“I'll make it clear here and now, Uncle Repo; Donnie means the world to me. And if you give Donnie a hard time or try to cheat him again then you'll have worse problems than a bug zapper.” Casey stated.

“Like what? You'll whack me with your team issued hockey stick?” Repo Mantis asked with a cocky smirk.

“Nope. I'll just tell mom that you were beating on my boyfriend who, by the way, she already considers a son-in-law.” Casey replied with a cocky expression of his own while the mantis mutant's smile dropped into a look of dread.

“Y-Y-You wouldn't dare...” Repo Mantis said.

“Trust me uncle, I'm the last person who's bluff you want to try to call. It usually doesn't end well for people.” Casey said with a grin and Donnie cuddled closer to his human boyfriend while making a taunting face at the older mutant who just growled in annoyance.

“Punk kids.” Repo Mantis said with a glare. However his voice held no actual edge or malicious tone.

“So, a mutant turtle ninja huh?” Angel asked to Raph.

“Yeah. I'm sorry I lied to you Angel. I hope this doesn't change anything.” Raph said.

“Hey no worries. I mean you guys have to be careful with your identities around normal folk. It's understandable. But one thing does change.” Angel said.

“What's that?” Raph asked even though he was a bit worried at what the response would be. Angel moved off from the wall she was leaning on and walked over to where the leader ninja was sitting and smiled brightly at him.

“You're now three times as cute as you were before. And that's quite a lot of cuteness for one girl to handle. But I'll learn to adapt.” Angel said and gave Raph a peck on his nose.

This resulted in his whole face turning bright red from an intense blush. In his embarrassment Raph flailed about and ended up falling backwards in the chair he was sitting in. Angel giggled as she helped the eldest turtle mutant up while Casey and Donnie just grinned in both amusement and support while Repo Mantis rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, now that we have all that settled, I'd like to get on with making my prayers to dad and the others. You're still welcome to join me and Donnie, uncle. But you have to promise to behave.” Casey said as he stood up, taking Donnie's hand and helping him up.

“I know, Casey. Believe it or not even ol' me can be civil.” Repo Mantis said as he stood up and followed the two outside on the balcony.

Once they were out on the balcony Casey faced the stand with the pictures of his passed on loved ones again. The decorations he hung on the frames were still there, as was the dead bread. Sighing deeply Casey began to speak to each photograph. First to the one of his grandmother, telling her how he finally learned to perfect that enchilada recipe of hers. Then he spoke to his cousin's picture and talked about how his favorite basketball team won in a game. Next he talked to the picture of the family friend and said that her widowed husband and their kids were doing just fine. Finally...all that was left was the picture of his late father Davis.

“Hey, dad. Hope I'm not disturbing you too much. I know it's real late but, well...Uncle Repo is here. So is my boyfriend Donnie. You never got to meet but I really think you'd like him. Finally found someone who can put up with the infamous Jones attitude like mom did with you.” Casey said with a light joking tone. After a bit of silence he sighed again and continued. “Anyway, I love you all and...I hope you're in a good place together. Rest well, mi familia y amigos.”

Donnie started to move towards Casey to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder, but stopped when he figured that Repo would want to do so himself. However he was taken by surprise when a claw suddenly laid on his shoulder and he looked up to see the older mutant give a slight, yet still clear to see, supportive smile. Repo Mantis gestured his head towards Casey as if to give the genius terrapin the go-ahead to approach him. Donnie gave an appreciative smile at the gesture and walked over towards Casey and hugged him from behind.

“That was very beautiful, Amador. I'm sure they know you love them. And I'm double sure they still love you even now.” Donnie said in a soft tone. Casey's breath hitched a little at the response, but then he let the breath out as he relaxed again and gave a little smile.

“I think you're right, jacaranda. Thanks.” Casey replied. He then pulled himself out of Donnie's arms and turned around to face Repo Mantis. “And thanks for coming here, uncle. I know you took dad's death just as hard. Maybe even harder. I'll bet it wasn't easy to come here for this.”

“No...it wasn't easy, kiddo. Not even a bit. But I knew I had ta be here for ya. I mean this holiday's all about family anyhow. And I'll always be there for you. Even when you're all grown and don't need me no more.” Repo Mantis said with a smile.

“Thanks, Uncle Repo. Say, want to help us polish off the rest of the food Angel cooked?” Casey asked.

“Love to but I got work ta do back at the yard. So I'll just get a to-go bag and be on my way.” Repo Mantis said and started to exit from the balcony before stopping. “Oh, and Purple?”

“Yeah?” Donnie responded carefully. The repossession bug looked over his shoulder and gave a neutral expression at first. Then he gave a smile.

“Even though I don't like ya all that much, I like how you make my nephew happy. So you kids take good care of each other.” Repo Mantis said and then left the balcony. Thus leaving the teens alone.

“Huh. I think you just got the stamp of approval from my uncle.” Casey said.

“I think I did indeed. Guess that means I just have to worry about him trying to break my legs and not try to break us up.” Donnie said.

“Well if he were to do that then he'd hear it from my mom and me, uncle or no uncle. And of course I'd take care of you afterwards.” Casey said as he wrapped his arms around Donnie this time to hug him.

“Mmm, some tender love and Casey sounds like the perfect prescription.” Donnie said with a smile and returned the hug with equal affection.

“Aww, how precious.” Said a new voice and the couple looked up to see Raph smiling at them. “Angel wanted me to come and fetch you guys to eat. But if you'd rather have a private dinner for two I totally understand.”

“Nah, we're coming dude.” Casey said with a grin.

“And besides we can't leave you and Angel alone on the first date.” Donnie teased and laughed when Raph turned into a stuttering, blushing mess.

After eating up what was left of the food and chatting for a while Casey and the turtles big farewell to Angel. Raph got a very special parting gift in the form of Angel's phone number and he nervously gave his number to her. Donnie teased his older brother about his “new girlfriend” before he shut up when Raph brought up the musical ringtones. They dropped Casey off at the street nearest to his own apartment complex and had one last moment together before going home themselves.

“Tonight was real fun, guys. This was definitely the best Día de los Muertos that I have ever had.” Casey said with a smile.

“We had an epic time, too, Case. Next time we'll have the party and invite you and Angel.” Raph said.

“Of course we'll make sure that Leo doesn't plan it. He'd make it a meme themed shindig.” Donnie said making the human laugh.

“That sounds like him. And Donnie, I really want to thank you again. For being with me today.” Casey said, taking both of Donnie's hands into his.

“It was my pleasure Casey. I'm glad I could be there for you.” Donnie said with a smile.

Casey smiled back and then looked down at the soft shell's hands in his. He then slowly took off one of Donnie's suede dark purple mittens and held onto his exposed hand only. Donnie was about to ask his boyfriend why he did that when he got the answer. The punk leaned down and raised the shamrock green skinned hand to his lips and gave it a gentlemanly kiss on the back. Donnie gasped in surprise as a blush spread across his face while Raph struggled to hold in the coo he wanted to make over the romantic scene. After a while Casey finally stopped kissing Donnie's hand and looked up at him with a grin.

“I'll call you when I get home. Drive safe, jacaranda. Don't want those pretty poisonous petals to wilt.” Casey said and after teasing bopping Donnie on the nose he briskly walked down the street to head home.

“...Bye.” Came the small reply that was barely above a whisper as Donnie slowly waved off Casey's retreating form.

“ _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far..._ ” Raph sang in a high pitched voice which made Donnie glare at him with a blush and pout.

“Keep it up, big brother. Just remember that I control the ejector seat buttons on _my_ side in the tank.” The genius terrapin warned as he climbed back into the Turtle Tank and the brothers headed back home.

Meanwhile, Casey climbed up the stairs in the apartment complex and headed to the unit that he shared with his mom. Now that he was alone his earlier happy mood began to disappear. After all the only thing that would greet him in the apartment would be emptiness. With a sad sigh Casey took out his keys and unlocked the door, then entered inside the apartment and locked it back. Casey barely got his shoes off when he heard a sound. A soft, distinctive and very familiar giggle.

 

 

 

“Did you and your friends have fun, hijo?” Asked a feminine voice.

Casey stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. That voice...no way. It couldn't be. And yet it was. He immediately bolted for the living room and saw none other than his mother, Elvira Jones, sitting on the love seat. The punk wasn't sure what came first – his shout of joyous shock or his running at his mother to embrace her in a tight hug.

“MOM!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE REALLY HOME!!” Casey exclaimed as happy tears cascaded down his cheeks. Elvira smiled at her son and stroked his dark hair with a tender touch that only a mother had.

“Yes, Casey. I'm home.” Elvira said. The teen let out another relieved sob before finally looking up at his mother.

“I don't...this is...when did you get back home? Are you feeling better? Why didn't you tell me?” Casey asked all at once.

“In that order, hijo, I'll answer your questions. I got back about two hours ago. Dear Repo picked me up from the hospital even though it was out of his way. And yes – I'm definitely feeling better. God finally spared me of that awful cold and the doctor gave me some medicine. Finally, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. After all I didn't want to interrupt your Day of the Dead celebration with Angel and that cute boyfriend of yours.” Elvira explained with a smile.

“Wait, Uncle Repo brought you home? Does that mean you...I mean did he...” Casey trailed off as he tried to explain his uncle's mutation. Luckily his mother understood and nodded.

“Yes. I'll admit I was rather shocked. And scared since I don't care much for mantises. But he's still family so that's all that matters.” Elvira said.

“I couldn't agree more. Mama, I missed you so much.” Casey said as he hugged his mother again who hugged him back.

“And I missed you too, Amador. Speaking of missing, I'm sorry that I missed seeing your beloved Donnie. I'd really like the chance to meet him one of these days.” Elvira said.

“I think I could arrange that, mom. You two would really like each other...since you're both nerds and all.” Casey said teasingly and his mother playfully pinched his cheek.

“I will have you know that I take great pride in my status as a nerd, young man.” Elvira said with a mock glare. Then she looked at the clock and smiled at the time. “Ah. We still have a while before the day is over. Do you have the pictures of our departed loved ones, Casey?”

“I sure do. Here – I'll set them up on the mantle.” Casey said and went over to the empty mantle over the fire place.

He pulled out each picture frame from his backpack and lined them up like he did before on the balcony. Meanwhile Elvira went to gather some candles and placed them on the ends of the mantle. She lit each candle and stood in front of the fire place with her son. They both looked up at the pictures and smiled together. They especially smiled at the picture of Davis Jones, which seemed to smile back at them.

“Día de los Muertos, my love.” Elvira said to the picture as she held Casey close.

See? Death doesn't have to be all about loss and mourning. It can also be about remembering the good things we had and cherishing the great that we have now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I hope that you enjoyed this sudden and surprise sequel. I was going to make this a late Halloween tribute...but I had no f***ing clue where I was going with that plot. However the headcanon of Casey Jones being depicted as Mexican in the new show gave me an idea. One WITH a plot that I had a clue of what to do with. Plus it was good practice to write a biracial character. So here we are!
> 
> I wish everyone a happy Día de Los Muertos, even though it's late, and I hope you were able to celebrate it to the fullest extent both with the loved ones you have here now as well as the ones with you in spirit.
> 
> Amador = Means "lover". 
> 
> Basilio = Means "royal, kingly".
> 
> Elvira = Means "all true".
> 
> I changed Casey's first name "Arnold" to "Amador" and his middle name "Bernid" to "Basilio". They both just fit to me. Also the names of Casey's parents were made up by me so they're not official.


End file.
